


Lost in the City

by UpcomingMocha23



Series: Sleepy Boys Inc Family Stuff [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Lost - Freeform, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpcomingMocha23/pseuds/UpcomingMocha23
Summary: SBI goes on vacation to New York and Tommy gets lost after about five minutes.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Sleepy Boys Inc Family Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Lost in the City

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a mini-series with their adventures in the city if there is support for it.

Tubbo held onto Techno’s hand as they walked, barely staying awake. Phil led the way to the hotel in front of everyone. Tommy followed behind Wilbur at the end of the pact. He tried to grab his hand a few times but Will was too busy on his phone to notice. Tommy was annoyed and felt his older brother was doing it on purpose. His own phone was also dead as Tubbo accidentally unplugged it on the flight. Tommy yawned as they stopped at an intersection. He looked down to rub his eyes with his one free hand (the other on his suitcase). The light flashed red and people began to move. As he looked back up to follow the gang, they were gone, leaving the poor little British boy all alone.

Phil walked into the hotel as his boys followed him like ducklings. “-yawn- Alright let's do a headcount.” Techno looked up at him as Tubbo woke up from sleeping on his arm. The younger child looked around and asked “Where’s Tommy?” Phil’s eyes change to be like a deer in headlights, “What?” They all motioned over to Wilbur who just froze. “He … he was right behind me I swear” he muttered tiredly. Techno sighed and Tubbo tried his best not to panic. Phil broke the tension and spoke in a deep tired tone, “I’ll check-in, hand Techno a key so he can go find him before something bad happens, and then we go up to the room and wait. I’ll also give you a talk, Will.” They walked over to the counter and Wilbur began to freak out. He knew he should have just sucked it up and held Tommy’s hand or paid more attention to him at least. He was tired, they all were but still. Phil went to hand Techno the room key when he spoke up. “Let me go find Tommy, it's my fault he got lost in the first place.” Techno looked over at Phil and watched him hand Will the key. “I'll let you know as soon as I find him” he replied as he rushed out. 

Tommy looked around for a bit, his reaction time slowed down due to the lack of sleep. When he fully released he was lost, he pulled off to the side to break down the situation. He didn’t want to be rude and block traffic after all. “Okay, you're a 16-year-old British dude lost in America at about 3 in the morning, no big deal right?” he thought. The city sidewalk was lit by cars and a few street lights but was still pretty dark. Not to mention he could easily be mugged, kidnapped, or murdered. “I could try calling Dad or Techno-- WAIT MY PHONE IS BLOODY DEAD FUCK. -sigh- no worries I could just ask for directions. Phil gave us all the address so if I'm quick I can just pull it out of my backpack and go from there.” Tommy waited for the people to cross before he rummaged through his bag and grabbed a piece of paper. “Comfort Halls Hotel - 689568 SW Central Ave.” Tommy nodded and walked over to a woman to ask for directions. “Excuse me, do you know how to get to SW Central Avenue?” he asked nervously. “Oh,” she chuckled. “Cross that intersection, take the first right, and keep going straight until you reach it. I just came down that road a bit ago.” “Right, Thank you,” Tommy said as he began to make his way there. He was still fairly scared but at least he knew where to go. 

Wilbur ran out of the hotel and immediately panicked. He had no idea when or where they lost Tommy and he knew it was his fault. He also didn’t want to make the situation worse by screaming his name and alarming everyone around. “Let's just retrace our steps, he couldn't be that far right.” he thought. He was tired and panicking wouldn’t get him anywhere. After composing himself he rounded the corner and began to observe the city. It was very crowded and filled with all sorts of interesting people. He saw huge signs for all sorts of musicals he recognized. It was until he noticed the large Hamilton one that he had a flush of memories. He and Tommy sing along to the soundtrack in the kitchen, with Tubbo as a back singer of sorts. He chuckled and then remembered why he was out there in the first place. The once happy moment was washed away with guilt and drowsiness. He glanced around looking for his brother's face or even the red and white shirt he wore. Nothing. That was the last straw … began to run through the crowds and just hoped nothing went wrong.

Tommy made the turn and noticed the long road ahead of him there was a dark part in the middle and then a bunch of bright lights he knew would hurt his eyes. Taking a deep breath he walked down the street, trying his best to stay awake or not panic. He felt as if everyone was staring at him as he walked. “Do they know? I mean I don’t stand out that much minus the suitcase and backpack. Oh, why do I have to get lost in this bloody country, to begin with” he pondered? His thoughts continued to race until he heard someone call his name from afar. “Tommy!” they yelled through a crowd. It was a bit hard to tell who it was but Tommy just booked it for them. 

Wilbur slipped through the people and called his brother's name again. He made sure not to lose sight of the boy as they got closer. “Wilbur,” he said tiredly when the two were face to face. The older boy pulled his younger brother into a hug. “I’m sorry for losing you back there,” he replied softly. “It’s fine,” Tommy muttered, “Let’s go to the hotel now, I’m exhausted from this whole mess.” Wilbur backed off and nodded, holding Tommy’s luggage with one hand, and his brother in the other. 

Tubbo paced back and forth while Phil and his wife watched TV. He was desperately worried for his brother. Tommy was always there for him and the fear was killing him inside. “Why don’t give it a rest aye Tubbs?” Phil said to break his son's train of thought. Techno walked out of the bathroom with a towel in his hair. He placed his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder, causing him to look up at him. He looked as if he could break into tears. Techno sighed, “Let’s lay down okay, I’m sure Wilbur will be back any min—” he said to comfort him for being cut off by a dinging noise at the door. Wilbur and Tommy walked in, placed Tommy’s suitcase to the side, and passed out on the leftover bed. “Well, at least they're back now” Techno replied as his Dad giggled from the other side of the room. Tubbo finally relaxed and pulled Tommy’s backpack off of him. Techno pulled Wilbur's glasses off and handed his phone to Tubbo who went to charge it with Tommy’s. Techno pulled the blanket over them before going to bed with Tubbo. Phil turned off the Tv and it wasn’t long before the whole room was fast asleep. 

Tommy explained what happened the next morning during breakfast, which they almost missed due to the time change. Wilbur apologized several times but Tommy just replied with “It was late and we were all kind of tired anyway.” The trip went without a hitch and Phil also ‘forgot’ to scold Wilbur for what happened in the end.


End file.
